Divine Creature
by DuskelectromodNoir
Summary: My 1st fic. it's mostly about shiki and rima but slight yukixtakuma aswell. It's kinda pointless and goes no where but oh well. i'm bad summaries...


**A/N This is my first story and I no the title makes no sense but I did my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight! I would if could though.**

Divine Creature

Rima couldn't sleep. She couldn't get a certain maroon haired vampire out of her head. She probably should have put something on over her lacy, lingerie style nightdress but she didn't. She crept out of hers and Ruka's room. She decided to go sit in the common room, she didn't realise Shiki was watching her.

Shiki's POV

Wow! Is that Rima? Bloody hell, I can't look away. Her night gown is so…erm…revealing. I want her neck more than ever. "Shiki!" she screamed. "What are you doing here?" "Couldn't sleep" I replied. "Why not?" She asked, slightly concerned. "Had something on my mind."

Rima's POV

"Shiki never changes huh?" I laughed. Only then did I realise he was shirtless. He's gorgeous. He looked at me.

Normal POV

Shiki stared at Rima and she stared back. Shiki began to lean across the couch towards Rima. He got so close she could feel his cool breath on her face. Then he closed the gap between them and kissed her. It started of sweet but soon deepened. Shiki licked Rima's lip, asking for an opening which Rima granted. Shiki probed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Rima moaned slightly before the two broke apart for air. They both gasped but once their breathing evened out they kissed again, more passionately this time. Shiki pushed Rima onto her back as he balanced on his arms over her. The two were happily making out until Takuma walked down the stairs and interrupted them. "Shiki, what are you doing?" he asked. Shiki and Rima blushed as they pulled apart. "Takuma-sama, please don't tell anyone about this." Rima asked. "Yeah, the rest of the night class wouldn't be too happy if they knew about you two. After all the Touya and Shiki clans aren't on the best of terms right now." "Exactly, anyway Shiki, we should get some sleep we have lessons soon." With that Shiki and Rima headed upstairs. "Wonder what they're going to do?" Takuma laughed before following them.

Shiki and Rima entered the room then Shiki picked Rima up bridal style and carried her to his bed. They both lay down and Shiki pulled the quilt up around them. Rima curled into Shiki and fell asleep. Shiki looked down at her face and smiled, then closed his own eyes and fell asleep. Takuma walked in and saw the sleeping couple and smiled softly. Then he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep.

The alarm went off and Takuma was the first to wake up. He then went and woke the others. He gathered his uniform and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and undressed. He stepped under the flow of warm water, not knowing he hadn't locked the door. He poured shower gel onto his hands and rubbed it into his skin. "Ichijo we're leaving." Called Shiki then the door clicked shut.

Yuki ran to the moon dorm to let the night class know their classes had been cancelled. She climbed the grand staircase after telling those in the common room. She went room to room passing along the message. By this time Takuma had a towel round his waist and was trying, but not succeeding, to tidy up his hair. Yuki came straight into the room and walked to the bathroom door. Since it was unlocked and there was no water running she presumed it was okay to go straight in. she froze when she saw Takuma, he saw her reflection and spun round.

They stared at each other, Yuki, blushed and looked down but Takuma stepped forward with that impenetrable smile on his face.

Yuki POV

His blonde hair's all untidy and his emerald eyes are still sleepy. He looks really sweet. I could feel my face heating up. Oh why was I thinking about him that way?

Takuma POV

She looks really cute when she's embarrassed. I want to hug her so badly, she wouldn't let but it's worth a shot.

Normal POV

Takuma stepped forward and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yuki" he breathed huskily. "Sempai" she said, shocked at how…sexy?...he had sounded.

Yuki POV

No! He's me sempai by two years. No, this can't happen. I know Kaname isn't the 'one' but his best friend? Just not right. I have to leave.

Takuma POV

What have I done? Now she probably hates me. I'm an idiot. I had to make a move I couldn't just love her in secret could I?

Normal POV

"I'm sorry Yuki. I don't know what came over me" "It's fine." She said, then left. Takuma sank to the floor, his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot" he said.

**A/N so what do people think. R&R plz. But plz take into account this is my first fic so I'm still not sure wot I'm doing! **


End file.
